


One Eye Open

by TheFoxofFiction



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Half blind Deceit, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, sympathetic deceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 18:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15734793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoxofFiction/pseuds/TheFoxofFiction
Summary: I don’t know WHY! But suddenly the idea of Dee being blind on his snake eye but him being able to conceal the truth to make it seem like it is a functioning eye struck me and whelp this was born.





	One Eye Open

**Author's Note:**

> Deceit's name is Sham according to me

**Roman**

  “Hey! Dee!” Roman called as he threw his arm over Deceit’s shoulder and smirked at him as he sat down on the couch on Sham’s left.

Sham jolted and stiffened before he turned his head to stare at Roman with both eyes.

  “Gee... **don’t** give a man some warning before rudely invading their personal bubble.” he huffed before he returned his attention to the book he was reading.

  “So I had this idea-” Roman stared only to be cut off by Deceit.

  “ **Yes.** ” he growled out.

  “Aww! Come on Sham! You didn’t even hear what it was! Don’t say no to me like this!” Roman whined pulling Sham closer.

  “Prince Roman Creativity Sanders.  **Don’t**  let go of me this instant.” Sham snapped as he dog-eared the page he had been reading and slammed the book shut.

Roman grimaced and instantly pulled his arm back and moved out of the deceitful side’s personal bubble.

  “Okay but the idea-”

  “ **Yep** , so doing this.” Sham said getting up from the couch and walked into the kitchen instead, letting the book return to his room.

  “SHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!” Roman whined as he let himself fall over on the couch dramatically “Don’t do this to meeeeeeeeeeee!”

Deceit huffed only to curse when he walked into one of the chairs.

  “Ow!” he barked rubbing the left side of his hip. Roman pushed himself up from the couch.

  “You okay?”

  “ _ _Yessss__.” Deceit hissed out, before he entered the kitchen. Roman tilted his head. Not understanding how Deceit managed to walk into the chair that bad.

 

\- - - 

 

****Patton** **

The sun shone in through the windows the early morning, Patton walked downstairs to get the breakfast starting, only to find he wasn’t alone in the kitchen. Sham was there, tiredly reaching for a cup on the lowest shelf in the cupboards bur he kept missing it.

  “Do you need help kiddo?” Patton asked as he walked up on Sham’s left side, causing the side to screech and slam into the counter, having clearly not heard Patton come downstairs. He looked around with wide eyes before his eyes landed on Patton who gave him a very worried look in return. Sham placed a hand on his chest and sighed

  “You totally didn’t give me a heart attack.” Sham wheezed out.

  “I’m sorry kiddo, I didn’t mean to startle you.”

  “It’s not okay.” Sham sighed before he pushed away from the counter.

  “What is going on down there?!” a voice called from upstairs.

  “Nothing bad Logan! i just startled Sham that’s all!” a grunt was all they got in reply.

  “Want to help me make breakfast?” Patton asked looking at Sham who blinked before he gave away a hesitant nod.

Patton didn’t miss how Sham had to reach for things a few times before he manages to grab them. Patton frowned a bit, but he didn’t say anything, maybe Sham was just tired.

In the end the others stumbled downstairs by the scent of the cooking.

 

 - - - 

 

****Virgil** **

Virgil had known something was weird about Sham the first time he met the other side. But Virgil had mostly pushed it down at him being too paranoid and Sham having his own quirks.

But now when Deceit was living with them in the light part of the mind space Virgil noticed the quirks again and was able to notice that Sham didn’t seem to like things coming up from or being on his left.

Virgil wasn’t brave enough to ask him about it so he brought it up to Patton, Roman and Logan.

Patton and Roman mentioned they had noticed similar things. And Logan started to write up what they knew.

  * __Sham didn’t like things being on his left.__
  * __Seemed to have trouble with depth perception.__



Logan tapped his pen against the note book. it wasn’t much.

In the coming days they all took extra care to observe Sham, but also making sure he didn’t notice it.

A bit hard since he was the one who knew when the others lied.

Sham frowned at them but they managed to slither away before he managed to ask them what they were planning. 

 

\- - - 

 

****Logan** **

After Virgil came to him with the issue Logan spent most of his time observing and studying Sham from afar. The deceitful side was clearly noticing their looks but didn’t bring up the issue.

Logan looked down at his notebook and hummed. 

  * __Sham didn’t like things being on his left.__
  * __Seemed to have trouble with depth perception.__



He wasn’t sure what to do with the info.

A curse came from the dark side as the card house he had been building on the table before the couch fall apart at a gust of wind blew it apart, sending the cards flying. Sham grumbled as he gathered the cards, but only those on his right side, it was as if... he didn’t see them.

Logan squinted before he wrote that down under the other two.

Sham held the gathered cards in his hands and counted them before he frowned and looked around and now saw the cards he missed. Logan made it seem like he was looking down at the book he was posing to be reading when Sham sent him a glance.

Logan wrote down some more things he observed before the day was over.

The list had grown much longer 

  * __Sham didn’t like things being on his left.__
  * __Seemed to have trouble with depth perception.__
  * __Trouble seeing on left eye?__
  * __Rather use right side than left.__
  * __Easily startled on left side compared to right.__



 

\- - - 

 

****Thomas** **

Thomas wasn’t sure what to do with the information Logan shown him.

Apparently the others knew, but Thomas wasn’t sure how he felt about them doing this behind Sham’s back, he didn’t want the deceitful side to try and duck out like Virgil had.

When he brought it up, Virgil and Patton were the ones who nodded not wanting the Deceitful side to feel betrayed, Roman and Logan both huffed and ignored it. Logan wanted to know what caused Sham’s troubles and Roman just didn’t see what he was doing wrong. 

 

It all boiled down and exploded terribly when Roman was a bit late and rose up surprisingly silent before he called out loudly causing Virgil, Thomas, Logan, Patton and Sham to scream. Sham scramble away, ending up crashing into Patton who caught the shorter side.

  “Roman! That was mean!” Patton called, seeing Roman’s shit eating grin as he held the trembling side.

  “Why?!” Virgil snapped “Would you do that?!”

  “I wanted to test something.” Roman said still grinning

  “And what was that, if I may ask?” Logan grumbled as he adjusted his tie

  “I wanted to see if Sham would notice me when I rose up or not.” Roman said

  “Of course he wouldn’t notice you, Roman! You’re to the left of him and we all know he has troubles with that side.” Logan stated as if it was known knowledge. Patton felt how Sham stiffened in his hold.

  “Kiddo?” Patton asked

  “ _ _What__?” he rasped out staring at Logan who seemed to realise what he’d just said and flushed.

  “I- uh...” he started not sure what to say

  “We noticed how you seemed to have troubles seeing on your left side... we’re sorry we didn’t ask you about it, we just didn’t want you to feel bad.” Patton said as he gently let go of Sham who stared at him before he looked at the others. Roman wasn’t grinning anymore, he looked unsure and Virgil looked like he wanted to avoid this moment entirely. Sham met Thomas eyes. Their host looked back at him with a honesty that it was clear they wanted to know what was wrong, but weren’t gonna push.

 

Sham sighed as he fixed his cape and hat, before he started to fiddle with his gloves, something the others noticed he did when he was unsure about something.

  “You don’t have to tell us.” Virgil said “We won’t think any less of you if you don’t want to tell us.”

  “What Virgil said” Thomas said with a smile

  “I guess I too... won’t push you to tell us if you’re not ready.”

Roman grumbled something similar.

Sham swallowed.

  “I... I’m sure about this...” he mumbled staring down at the floor. Before he looked up at the others “You really don’t want to know?”

  “We gladly listen if you want to tell us.” Thomas said and smiled.

Sham closed his eyes.

  “I’m... I guess the truth don’t have to come forth one day or another.... I’m not partially blind...” Sham said slowly.

  “What?” the others asked. Sham lifted his head and when he opened his eyes it was as if someone had cleaned a dirty window and you could suddenly look outside.

The Deceitful side stood before them, one eye clear and brown and the snake eye, that previously been a bright yellow was now concealed by a milky whiteness showing its blindness.

  “Oh Kiddo...” Patton gasped. “What happened?”

Sham grimaced

  “It was not long ago...” he sighed moving a hand to the blind eye, rubbing against the red patch around it.

  “Why didn’t you say anything?” Virgil asked

  “Didn’t see any need in it, I couldn’t handle myself just as good as when I had two.” Sham said and shrugged.


End file.
